1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to bearing assemblies for rotatably supporting the necks of rolls in a rolling mill, and is concerned in particular with a portable hydraulically actuated tool which may be detachably connected to the bearing assemblies for use in axially urging the bearing assemblies into and out of seated positions on the roll necks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to employ either screw actuated or hydraulically actuated devices for axially urging rolling mill bearing assemblies into and out of their seated positions on the roll necks. Typically, such devices are incorporated as integral components of the bearing assemblies, thereby adding considerably to the cost of the bearing assemblies. An additional drawback with the screw actuated devices is that they are difficult to tighten, often requiring the use of cables tensioned by overhead cranes. This is an inexact procedure, with attendant risk of injury to maintenance personnel and damage to equipment.
It is also known to employ portable hydraulically actuated tools which may be detachably connected to the bearing assemblies. However, such tools are designed to only urge the bearing assemblies into their seated positions, and are not useful in the reverse mode to dismount the bearing assemblies. Thus, dismounting must be effected by other means, again including the use of overhead cranes and/or other hydraulically or mechanically actuated devices.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a portable hydraulically actuated tool which is adapted for detachable connection to the bearing assembly, and which is operable in both a mounting mode to urge the bearing assembly into a seated position on the roll neck, as well as in a dismounting mode to dislodge the bearing assembly from its seated position.
This makes possible a significant reduction in bearing costs due to the fact that the tool of the present invention is separable from and can be employed to mount and dismount multiple bearing assemblies. Mounting and dismounting procedures can be carried out safely, without having to resort to the use of overhead cranes and the like to urge the bearing assemblies into and out of their seated positions on the roll necks.
These and other objectives and advantages will now be described in greater detail with reference to the accompanying illustrations, wherein: